


strawberries.

by JOYSBANGS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYSBANGS/pseuds/JOYSBANGS
Summary: "miss - could you please pick me three strawberries? they're for my bunny."in which little yerim goes next door to ask her neighbor seulgi for strawberries everyday, for her bunny.let's just say that the only problem is that; yerim doesn't live in the nicest of families.eventually, seulgi finds out, in one of the worst ways possible.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a relationship ship book ━  
> more a motherly figure helping a young girl  
> whom looks up to the woman.

**KIM YERIM** trailed down the familiar path to her neighbor's,

humming quietly as her small seven-year-old legs took her to the house next door.

she knew that the kind lady named **KANG SEULGI** would be waiting for her arrival,

and give her what she needed daily. seulgi never ran out of strawberries -

there was never a time where she would have to decline yerim's request. not once.

so, yerim eagerly approached the familiar dark wood door,

and knocked three times as she always would. seconds later, seulgi, twenty-four, with a small sincere smile painted on her face,

squated down lightly to be face-to-face with the _innocent_ child.

"miss - could you please pick me three strawberries? they're for my bunny."

"sure thing, sweetheart." the older girl replied,

swiftly leaving to her garden and picking three of the brightest berries, before returning.

"thank you miss!" yerim exclaimed gladly, grasping the three berries before waving and skipping away.

kang seulgi as always, was watching from her doorframe and waving back.

not once did oblivious seulgi think that it was weird that the little girl wasn't feeding her bunny herself. not at all.


	2. II

kang seulgi was requested to sit outside her own house and watch over

kim yerim and her friend **PARK SOOYOUNG** cycle around the small street.

of course, seulgi had to agree - she could never deny the little girl's requests.

as the pair were having their own fun, seulgi's mind began to wonder.

who were yerim's parents? from what she recalls, she never met them, or seen them walk around.

so, as she sat in the grass among her front garden,

she pondered to what was really happening in yerim's house, and why that girl was always coming to _her._


	3. III

kim yerim played with her bunny on the stained kitchen table as empty wine glasses and bottles practically filled it,

leaving barely any space for the black and white bunny to walk on.

the loud booming voices of her parents arguing protruded through the door,

and the little girl tried her best to ignore them.

this happened every evening - during the day, the pair would drink a lot of the _bad liquid_ ,

[as seulgi once called it, when yerim asked why she couldn't have any of it, one average morning], then be loud at night and hurt each other.

yerim didn't know why, but one thing for sure was that she didn't like it.

this is why she always escaped next door when she could, away from the two.

it's not like they noticed her anyways.

she always fed her bunny the three strawberries, wanting the animal to have the best food.

as for her, she would eat the basically rotten foods in the fridge, her parents rarely ever going outside.

yerim never knew if she should tell seulgi about her problems, so she preferred not to.

kang seulgi seemed like she had enough on her shoulders, because she was so kind.

what little kim yerim didn't know, was that one knock on her neighbor's door the next day, was going to change her life.


	4. IV

laughing together, kang seulgi along with her two best friends **BAE JOOHYUN** and **SON SEUNGWAN,**

were relaxing one morning, watching useless reality televeision shows.

the pair were going to stay until the late afternoon, just talking, watching, and most importantly, eating at seulgi's house.

the trio though, were too immersed in one another, that seulgi also missed the daily three knocks from yerim.

she gasped, and sprung from her place on her couch, leaving the other two confused.

she quickly opened the door, to be met with a teary-eyed yerim, sniffling quietly, a small black and white bunny in her hold.

seulgi immediately crouched down, taking and little girl's small frame into hers.

"hey, hey.. what's wrong sweetheart?" seulgi asked lightly, not noticing her pair of best friends behind her, looking as concerned as her.

she let the little girl stand with the pet once again, stroking the girl's hair solemnly.

"mommy.. she was on the floor and not moving..

my dad went out to buy things moments after i saw her on the floor.

i'm not sure what wrong with mommy.

there's lots of red stuff everywhere too, mostly coming from her body.

please miss, help my mommy.. why is she producing strawberry juice?"

the trio of older women were terrified as they listened to the younger girl.

in the near distance, seulgi saw park sooyoung biking towards them, smiling brightly when she saw her friend.

but all emotion was lost once she her friend crying. she dropped her bike in seulgi's front garden, and went up to the four, hugging yerim.

"sooyoung dear, could you stay here with my friends bae joohyun and son seungwan, as well as yerim?

i believe that i have to go and _investigate_ something."

"are you crazy?" joohyun whisper-screeched, pulling kang seulgi to the side.

"her father must've killed her mother, if not then i must be the crazy one here."

on the side, seungwan agreed with joohyun, seulgi momentarily sighing,

before walking away, ignoring their calls for her to come back.

she knew since day one something was up with kim yerim's family, and today she was going to find out,

whether she liked it or not.


	5. V

seulgi slowly opened the battered-down door, hesitating to step inside.

once she did, she was hit with the strong scent of fresh blood.

she covered her nose immediately, her eyes tearing up for wondering what she was about to see.

kim yerim, was right about the description of what happened to her mother -

it just was more terrifying to see in real life, because it physically happened.

glass pressed into the lady's abdomen, as several bottles of alcohol laid broken and shattered around the living room.

a grand pool of deep red blood seeping through and into dirty cream carpet.

she knew why yerim asked her about alcohol.

she knew why yerim was always outside, never at home or school.

this girl lived with an abusive family, who hit each other and drank daily, ignoring the child's existence.

for all kang seulgi knew, the parents had no idea that yerim had a bunny, or was even seven.

she fumbled, almost dropping her phone on the floor as she dialed the emergency number.

before she could call it though, her phone was taken from her grasp, which made her turn around and face an old, ragged man.

he was smirking, as he threw the phone on the wall, shattering the fragile device as seulgi stared in horror.

"you really thought you could get away with me killing my wife, now could you?

silly, silly girl. every my babygirl knows better than you.

saying that, where is she?" the man spoke to her, in a taunting voice.

"no where near you - and don't you _dare_ call yerim babygirl." seulgi hissed back, glaring at the man,

who claimed to be yerim's father.

glancing downwards, she could see a knife in the man's hand, twirling it dangerously.

kang seulgi's breath hitched, as he lunged at her.

grasping his hand, she managed to avoid being stabbed.

but things only went downhill from there, because she was able to twist the knife and stab him.

but, because of the thoroughly close proximity the knife was to her, her stomach was deeply scraped too.

she pushed the man away, on floor next to his wife, as she held her rapily bleeding stomach.

kang seulgi's hand was covered in deep red blood, and the poor girl had no energy in her remaining to shout for help or stand.

she fell to the groud, barely holding her stomach as she slowly and painfully, bled to death on the kim's house floor.

her eyes were attempting to close themselves shut, her breathing slowing greatly, as she managed to breathe out her last words.

"i love you, sweetheart."


	6. FINAL.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

it wasn't long ago [around a few weeks at most], when kim yerim turned fourteen.

ever since the incident where not only did her parents pass, but her one honest guardian did too,

she has been an emotionless person ever since.

it takes her a lot to smile, and she cried herself to sleep often, wondering why kang seulgi had to die.

it didn't help to the fact that not only was her old house taken down, but seulgi's too.

it was the city hall's decision to do so.

so today, it being the seventh year of the trio's passing, kim yerim decided to visit the area, after living with sooyoung's family a few streets away.

when she arrived by foot, all the other houses were the same, except for two.

there was just a grand patch of broken wooden scraps where the houses used to stand.

on one side though, there was something more than just scrapes -

there was a type of small garden, which grew something.

being curious, yerim went to look at it.

ironically, it was in seulgi's old garden, and what surprised yerim the most was that it was a bush filled with strawberries.

when yerim inspected it, she saw that there was a can aside it, and was solar powered. written on the metal item was;

**'WATERS A YERIM [little] EVERY SIX HOURS.'**

it was on a stand aside the large bush of berries, and yerim couldn't help but tear up once she saw it.

she touched it lightly, [the can and strawberry bush], almost scared it would collapse in front of her eyes.

a part of kang seulgi still lived, and kim yerim couldn't be anymore happy.

a few stray tears fell from her eyes as she fell down to sit next to the bush, laughing in exasperation.

she stayed there the whole day, park sooyoung passing by on bike to see where yerim was, to also join the joyous girl.

because even after seven years of never visiting the area, kim yerim was able to find happiness with kang seulgi once again.

**THE END.**


End file.
